New Beginnings
by Nik Nak17
Summary: Sometimes life will kick you around, but sooner or later, you realize you're not just a survior. You're a warrior, and you're stronger than anything life throws your way.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first X-Men so please be nice! So I don't own anything expect Niki Foxx... booyaaa! I know this chapter doesn't have much action but come on, it's the first chapter and I'm trying to introduce a new character. So basically this story starts before the first episode of X-Men Evolution and it's going to follow the series. So you'll recongize the story lines. Yeah another thing I don't own. So please enjoy!**

She was lying on top of the covers. The motel hadn't had air conditioning for the past week. She reached over to the nightstand to grab a hair tie. Her dark brown hair fell beyond her shoulders, making the back of her neck all sweaty. The petite brunette stood up and bent over so her hair was hanging down. She tied it all up into a messy lop-sided bun. She flipped her upper body up right again and looked at herself in the mirror. Her orange soffee shorts made her skin seem more bronze then it normally was. She poked her abs and realized they weren't as toned as they use to be, she decided tonight she would do some sort of core workout. Her black sports bra was old looking and her side bangs covered one of her milk chocolate eyes completely.

"I really need to get a haircut." She mumbled to herself.

She sat back on the bed when she heard a knock on the door. The brunette padded her way to the door and opened it without bothering to look through the peephole. Standing on the other side of the door were two men. The bald one sat in a wheelchair, his hands laced together on his lap. The other man slightly frightened the petite brunette. He had broad shoulders and a toned chest.

"Hello Niki Foxx," The bald man said, "I'm Professor Charles Xavier. I run The Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters."

"Huh?" Niki mumbled, scratching the back of her head.

The scary one spoke this time, "A school for mutants." His voice was harsh.

"Oh that's me." Niki smiled, "Come on in."

Charles wheeled himself in while examining the room. The walls and ceiling were covered with burn marks and water stains. The other man was walking behind the Professor sniffing the air.

"Yeah the smell you smell is from Ned. He lives like on the other side of the motel." Niki said.

"You can smell that?" The scary dude asked.

"Yeah," Niki answered as if it was the dumbest question ever, "It's an extra gift my grandma always said. The entire animal like stuff. Like the great hearing, and sense of smell, and eye sight, and the reflexes, and so on. Like… scary dude!"

"It's Logan." He growled at her.

Niki took a step back, "Logan, I know you where the guy who "saved" me that day. I remember your scent."

Logan looked at the girl. She definitely had matured a lot since then. But that was the reason why he came when he found out it was the same girl from one year before. Looking around the crappy motel room he realized he should have done more. He should have tried to convince her parents to send her to the Institute, where she would be safe. But nope, he listened to what her father had told him and now here Logan was, staring at the same girl, but this time she was living in some crappy motel room.

"So how do you afford this place" Logan asked.

Niki just gave him a sly smile, "You know those games where you have to find a seed under a cup. Well with super hearing I can hear the seed and always get it right. So I work with this guy. He goes his normal speed, I guess the right one and everyone wants to try."

"Cause no one expects a girl that looks like you to be a hustler." Logan finished.

Niki nodded. She flopped down on the bed and turned her attention to the professor. He had been quiet the whole time. Niki figured he was thinking of ways to try and convince her to come to this Institute. As Niki thought about it, it didn't seem all that bad. Free food, free room, maybe he would help with her with her powers.

"Yes I would love to help you with your powers."

Niki jumped at the Professor's voice. She didn't expect him to answer her, but she figured he could read minds.

"As I looked around your room," Xavier continued, "I noticed you have burn marks and water stains all over the place. It seems you lack a certain ability of controlling your powers."

"Well…" Niki mumbled, but suddenly her face scrunched and she sneezed. Fire shot out of her left hand and water out of her right. Logan jumped out of the flames line of sight just in time. Charles just watched as a strong stream of water flew by his head.

Niki smiled sheepishly, "Okay, I don't have as good as control as I would like."

"It's okay," The Professor smiled warmly at her, "Everyone has trouble with their powers. Now can you show me how it should look?"

Niki nodded and held her hands palms facing up. She scrunched up her face and was concentrating hard on her hands. In her left palm a ragged flame sat in her palm. It shot out random flames and was much uncontrolled. In her right palm an unsteady stream of water floated around her hand. The water, however, was more controlled then the fire. Charles assumed that Niki had an easier time with water then she did with fire.

The Professor nodded, "Now how is your manipulating of fire and water?"

"Water's pretty easy," Niki smiled, but then her face became solemn, "Fire's tricky, probably because naturally it's unpredictable to begin with."

"Why don't you come and stay at the Institute? At the Institute we'll help you learn to control your powers and be a better mutant. You'll be safe there, I promise you." The Professor said. To Niki it sounded like he had recited that speech hundreds of times.

She began playing with her earrings. She had two holes on each ear and her left cartilage pierced.

"Look Professor," Niki started, "I was kicked out of my house when I was fourteen. You aren't going to get my parents to agree with this. My dad disowned me."

Charles wheeled forward toward Niki, "Niki we can work out a special arrangement. Since you've been taking care of yourself for the past year, I think you can make the decision."

Niki sighed. She looked around her motel room. It sucked. It was complete and utter crap. And then Niki looked at herself in the mirror again. The girl she saw in the mirror, it looked like her, but it wasn't the same Niki Foxx two years ago. The one whose eyes were always sparkling for some reason or another. She looked at Logan, almost like she was looking for reassurance from him. His arms were folded across his chest as he gave her a nod. She felt better now, a lot better.

"Alright, I'll go. I think it'll be best!" Niki finally said.

Xavier nodded, "Very well then. Very well."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

For the past month Niki had been training hard to learn how to control and improve her powers. The Professor even showed her that she could shoot ice beams from her right hand as well. As the month went on the flame that danced in Niki's left hand became more and more like a regular flame. It didn't splutter around or shoot out random burst of fire. Also the water that danced around her right hand became smoother. Now when Niki manipulated water it was easier and less of a struggle. Fire, however, still had its kinks. But Niki still had one problem. She still had a hard time keeping the fire and water in her hands. The Professor had been playing around with ideas to help her control it, until one day it all became clear.

That day Charles had been helping Niki learn how to create whirlpools in the pool. When Niki had finished she plopped down on a lounge chair and stared at the pool.

"I wish controlling the water and fire in my hands was as easy as manipulating it." She sighed.

"Niki," Xavier wheeled himself in front of her, "I've been thinking of ways to help you with that control. I think the best way is using my powers to help you out."

"Okay." Niki shrugged. She would try anything to get this under control.

Charles placed his hands on either side of Niki's head. "I need you to close your eyes and snap you fingers continuously." He said soothingly.

Niki relaxed and closed her eyes, snapping her fingers continuously. The Professor searched through Niki's head. He could feel that this was working, that Niki would finally have control, when a fire demon lunged at him in Niki's head. His head shot back and he opened his eyes to see Niki still sitting there eyes closed and snapping. Charles breathing was ragged. He knew what he saw and it explained what happened on that faithful day a year ago.

Niki opened her eyes and stared at the Professor. "Did it work?" She asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"Snap your fingers and find out."

Niki snapped her fingers and a flame appeared in her left hand and a stream of water danced around her right. She jumped up in excitement and shook her hands so the two elements would disappear.

"Thank you Prof! Thank you!" Niki was so excited, "I never felt like I was in control before! I have to show Logan!" She ran into the Institute a great skip in her step.

Charles turned his wheelchair and faced the pool. He decided that is was time to finally make Niki an honorary X-Man. Granted so far there was only Jean, Scott, Logan and Ororo, but Niki deserved it. She had worked so hard to get to where she was. And as Logan kept reminding him, Niki was one hell of a fighter.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So you ready for your first day at Bayville High School?" Scott Summers asked, fixing his reddish brown hair.

Niki scrunched her face, "Yeah school. Yippee."

Scott smiled at her and looked her up and down. He couldn't help it. To be blunt she was hot. She was wearing jeans with the ripped and worn style and a black v-neck belly shirt t-shirt. Niki gave Scott a questioning look. He'd been staring at her, and Niki was getting a little annoyed.

"Why don't you take a picture? It'll last longer." She teased him.

"Ha-ha. Funny."

Niki smiled brightly, "It's a gift!"

"Yeah okay," Scott rolled his eyes behind his ruby quartz glasses, "You're so funny that I don't know if I should give you a ride to school."

Niki's smiled turned into a sly one, "Well if you don't, I guess I could always…oh I dunno… melt your tires, maybe?"

"Oh you're good. Real good." Scott said.

Niki smiled again and Scott had to smile too. It was like her smile was contagious. Niki turned her back on Scott and made her way to the garage. Or at least that's where Scott assumed she was going.

"Scott?"

"Yeah Professor?" Scott said turning to face the owner of the mansion.

"I need you to keep an eye out on Niki." He said.

Scott raised an eyebrow, "No offense Professor, but I think Niki can take care of herself."

"No that's not it," Charles shook his head; "She can't lose her temper and get too angry. If that happens the fire in her…it may take over."

"Is that bad?"

The Professor nodded, "Disastrous."

"How will I know?" Scott asked.

Xavier thought back to the event that Logan had witness over a year ago involving Niki. He thought of everything that Logan had described to him. "First a few water pipes and fountains may burst. If there is any fire around it will explode. Then heat starts radiating off her arm and her eyes slowly start to turn red. To be honest I don't know what will happen next, and I rather never know."

"Understood Professor," Scott dropped his head, "I'll do whatever I can to keep that from happening to Niki."

"Very good. Now run along or you'll be late to school." The Professor said, forming a smile at the latter part of the sentence.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Niki was sitting on her bed, a history book on her lap and a thin stream of water dancing around on the other side of her room. Her radio was blaring so she could drown out the noise of the youngsters running around the front yard. Niki sniffed the air and a familiar scent filled her nostrils.

"The door is open Logan!" She shouted.

Logan opened the door to see Niki with her nose in a book. "Whatcha working on bub?"

"History. But like seriously, who assigns homework on the first day of school?"

Logan rolled his eyes and leaned on the wall. He watched as Niki manipulated the tiny stream of water will reading her history book.

"Oh hey!" Niki looked up from her book, "You probably lived this! Maybe you can help me!"

Logan snorted, "Do your own work hot head."

"Fine," She sighed, "So why did you come knocking on my door?"

"I wanted to know how your first day of school was." Logan asked. He pulled the chair from her desk closer to her bed and sat on it.

Niki closed her book and looked at Logan; a smile on her face, "It was fine. I couldn't hear anyone say bad stuff about me. And walking in with Jean and Scott really help with my reputation. Oh and a lot of guys think I'm hot!"

Logan snarled at the last part. Over the past few months Logan had become protective of Niki. He wouldn't say he had taken on a father role; he was just protecting a girl who needed protection. Niki brought the stream of water she was playing with over to Logan and dropped it on his head.

Logan growled at her and Niki laughed. "Sorry," She said in between giggles, "Look, if a guy tries to mess with me I can take him." Logan opened his mouth but Niki continued, "And I don't need my powers."

Logan pushed Niki in the shoulder, with a small smile gracing his face. Niki laughed at Logan, trying to hide his sensitive side. He got up from his chair and put it back where it belonged. Or at least where Niki had left it.

"Dinner's at seven." He threw over his shoulder as he left Niki's room.

"Yeah I know." Niki said. When Logan left the doorway Niki snapped her right fingers and shot a quick spout of water at the door, causing it to close with a thud. She threw her history book on the floor and walked out to the little porch her room had. Niki leaned on the rail, starring at the water in front of her. A smile began to grace Niki's face as she realized that this was the place for her. That's this is where she belonged. And that these people, they were her new family and they would always be there for her. And Niki liked that. She liked that a lot.

**So what do you think? Please review, they make my day! Oh and any spelling mistakes are my fault. I don't have a beta or whatever. Please review! It isn't that hard!**


	2. Forming a Team

**Hey I'm back with chapter two! Whoohoo!! Again I don't own anything. Except Niki Foxx! Whoot whoot! Enjoy!**

The crowd was standing on their feet, cheering on the football team. Duncan Matthews, Bayville's quarterback, was leading his offense down the field. Scott sat next to his friend Mark as the two watched the game. Scott was more interested in the beautiful red head that was taking pictures for the yearbook then the game itself. Suddenly his attention was averted to a small brunette calling his name and leaping up the bleachers.

"Hey Scott you mind if I sit here?" She asked her famous grin plastered on her face. She was already sitting when she asked the question so Scott basically didn't have a choice.

He turned his attention to Mark, who was checking Niki out. Scott wanted to shove his friend, but he resisted.

"So why are you sitting with us?" Scott asked, "You do have your own friends."

Niki rolled her eyes, "I'm the type of girl who likes watching football, not gossiping while a game is going on."

Scott nodded his head and turned his attention back to Jean, who was snapping away at Duncan scoring yet another touchdown. Out of the corner of his eye, Scott noticed a hand reaching up from under the bleachers and into someone's pocket, stealing their wallet.

"Hey check it! Looks like someone is taking up a collection." Scott said nodding to the hand.

"Should we call the cops?" Mark asked.

Scott shook his head, "Hold that option open." He stood up and started heading down the bleachers.

Niki jumped to her feet, "I'm coming too!"

Scott turned to her, "No," He said sternly, "You stay here."

Niki slouched back down and watched as Scott made his way down the bleachers. She could hear Duncan and his boys threatening Todd Tolensky. She knew it was Todd or Toad as most people called him, based on the scent that was filling her nostrils. His scent was one that Niki hated sniffing.

"So," Mark started, his voice was shaky, "How are you?"

Niki strained herself trying to listen to what was going on below the bleachers and trying to pay attention to Mark. "I'm good you?"

Mark began to ramble, something Niki noticed he did often when she was around. She toned him out and focused more on the action beneath her. She could hear heavy breathing and bodies being shoved. Scott was winning. Then Niki could hear something crack beneath an extreme amount of pressure and Scott's sunglasses flying off his face. She suddenly stood up; her eyes were wide as she watched Scott's optic beam's hit a propane tank. A ball of fire shot out from the tank and Niki immediately put her left hand in the air and tried to control the flame. She felt Mark tug at her other arm, trying to pull her off the bleachers and to safety.

Niki managed to keep the fire from reaching the bleachers and making the event less disastrous then it already was. Her eyes scanned the wreckage wondering where Scott was. She felt a hand rest on her shoulder. Niki turned quickly hoping it was Scott saying how he really wished she was there to help him win that fight. Okay so she knew that he would never say that, but still. But she wasn't looking into Scott's ruby-quartz sunglasses. She was looking into Mark's blue eyes.

"So what do you think?" He asked. Niki noticed the he sounded nervous and she could smell it too.

"Umm," Niki stuttered, "Yeah sure." She had no idea what she was saying sure to.

"Sweet," He smiled brightly, "So where do you want to go?"

"Where do I want to…?" Niki suddenly realized that she had just said yes to going out on a date with Mark. Sure he was a sweet kid, but he definitely wasn't Niki's type. Mark was a lot like Scott and Niki could never date a guy like Scott.

"Uh," Niki was tripping over her own tongue, "Where would you like to go?"

Mark's smile grew wider and Niki smelt that his nervousness had disappeared, "I know a place…" He wrapped his arm around Niki's shoulders and led her to his car.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The next morning Niki was running late for school. She quickly threw on a t-shirt and a pair of jeans that was lying on her bedroom floor. Her hair was thrown into a messy bun that bounced up and down as she bounded down the stairs.

"Professor!" She shouted, "Did Jean and Scott leave?"

The Professor wheeled himself out of a hallway with Ororo and a dark shadowy figure, "I'm afraid so Niki."

"Aw damn it!" She growled.

"I'll drive you to school after I show our new student around." Charles said, tilting his head toward the shadow figure.

"Oh!" Niki jumped realizing the Prof's clue, "Hi I'm Niki Foxx." She flashed the figure her famous grin.

"Hello, I am Kurt Wagner." He took down his hood and revealed a blue fuzzy face. Niki's smiled faded and she could sense that Kurt knew she was a little shocked and maybe afraid.

"I'm sorry I scared you…" Kurt dropped his head.

Niki's eyes grew wide, "No! I'm not scared! I think it's cool! I mean you are the first blue, fuzzy person I've meet! This makes you cool!"

Kurt raised his head and smiled at Niki.

"So what can you do?" Niki asked trying to stale time so she could be even later to school.

"This." Kurt disappeared from Niki's line of sight leaving a smell of sulfur that stung Niki's noise. He reappeared on top of the chandler.

"Now that is cool." Niki said, "Beside that whole sulfur smell thing."

Kurt teleported back to his original position then asked, "So what can you do."

"Well," Niki snapped her fingers. Water danced in her right hand and fire in her left.

"That's so …"

"Cool." Niki finished his sentence, "Yeah I know."

"You can read minds too?!?" Kurt asked. This is was the first time Niki noticed his German accent. Or at least she thought it was German.

"Oh…yeah…totally." Niki lied through her teeth.

Kurt was jumping with excitement, "Okay what am I thinking right now?"

Niki probably could have come up with a million of amazing answers but instead she just blurted out, "Tacos."

Kurt gave Niki a questioning look. Ororo held a small hand to her mouth to try and hold back her laughter and the Professor just shook his head.

"Well you should probably continue the tour so I can get to school. I'll be in the car Prof!" And with that Niki raced to the garage.

When she was gone Kurt turned to the Charles and Storm and said, "I like her she's funny."

Both adults shook their heads and lead Kurt to his room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Scott, Niki, and Jean were standing outside the Danger Room putting on their X-suits when the received a telepathic message from the Professor.

"_Scott, Jean, Niki, Nightcrawler and Toad teleported into the Danger room."_

"Oh man the Danger room has automatic defenses!" Scott said.

"It's going to hit them with everything it's got!" Jean said with worry in her voice.

"_Get in there now!" Charles demanded._

Jean and Niki went running into the Danger room, followed by Scott who was still pulling on his shoes. The three of them ran into the room, watching Todd and Nightcrawler leap around, trying to avoid the cannons and tentacles.

"Niki and I got the cannons. You keep them away from the tentacles." Scott ordered.

Jean nodded, "You got it!" and flew off.

Niki snapped her fingers and fired a full blast jet of water at a few cannons. Scott fired his optic beams at another set of cannons. Both briefly watched the cannons explode before they shot at more cannons. Niki opted out of using fire because she feared she could hit Todd accidently. He was leaping around like a frog that lost its head. Niki watched as Todd found himself locked in between two walls, one moving in closer and closer.

"Scott!" Niki shouted.

Scott turned and saw the wall closing in on Todd. He shot another beam and Niki had no choice but to use her fire. She managed to get the fire to circle around Scott's beam. The wall shattered into pieces and Todd sat there in shock.

"Tolensky, over here!" Scott shouted while firing at another cannon.

Niki had switched over to shooting ice at the cannons. She found the explosions were much cooler that way. She giggled as she thought this. Of course it was cooler, she was using ice and that's cold!

Niki watched as Nightcrawler unplugged something from one of the cannons. It went out of control, but luckily Storm shot a lightning bolt at it, causing it to explode. The explosion made Niki, Scott and Todd go flying backwards. Finally the Danger room defenses shut down, as Niki rolled herself off of Scott.

"Forget this man. I've seen enough. I am out of here!" Toad said jumping out of the Danger room.

"Tolensky!" Scott shouted after him. He rubbed his neck and sighed in pain, "Sorry Professor, I couldn't stop him."

"It's alright Cyclops," The Professor said somberly, "He wasn't ready to be one of us."

Kurt lowered his head, "I blew it to Professor. I'm sorry, you've been wonderful, but I guess…I just don't belong here!" And with that Kurt teleported away.

"Nightcrawler wait!" Charles shouted after him.

"No sweat Professor, I'll take care of it." Scott said leaving the room in search of Kurt.

Jean and Niki also left the Danger room, but both went to the kitchen. Jean had known about Niki's date with Mark and she wanted to know all about. Jean was sitting at the table, munching on an apple, while Niki sat on the counted, using the flame in her hand to warm a chocolate chip cookie.

"So how was your date with Mark?" Jean asked with in a sing song way.

Niki rolled her eyes and shrugged, "It wasn't horrible. But normally I wouldn't have said yes to him. He isn't my type."

"Awww I think he's cute and you two look cute together!" She gushed.

Niki rolled her eyes again, "Of course you would." She took a bite of her cookie. "Nice and melty." She moaned with delight.

"So when is your next date with Mark?"

"Who's going on a date?" A voice growled from the doorway. Both teenage girls knew exactly who it was.

"Not me Logan!" Jean smiled mischievously, "But Niki is." Jean knew Logan would go all protective on Niki.

Logan narrowed his eyes and shot Niki a look, "You're dating some punk kid?"

"First off Logan, he isn't a punk. Trust me. And secondly…. Okay I can't think of a secondly but whatever!" Niki said like she was challenging Logan.

Jean sat there in amusement as Niki and Logan stared each other down. This always happened when they disagreed on something. Or if Logan didn't approve of something Niki did.

"Alright," Jean broke the silence, "This is way too much for me." She stood up from her chair and left the two stubborn mutants in their staring showdown.

"So the soda is…." Scott stopped talking when he saw Logan and Niki locked in a staring contest.

"What is going on?" Kurt asked.

Logan turned around and raised an eyebrow, "Who's the blue fuzz ball?"

"I win!" Niki cheered and jumped off the counter, "Oh and he's Kurt Wagner, the new kid. Peace out!" She left the kitchen with a big smile on her face. Tonight was a good night.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

_A week or two later…_

Niki was standing in front of her mirror, spinning around trying to figure out if her new X-suit fit well. It was the same as her old one but this one was short sleeved. The X-suit had a blue stripe that started wide at her chest and narrowed as it got lower. She wore a gold belt on her hips with the X-Men emblem. Niki fixed the belt so it was lop-sided. She smiled at herself, the belt lop-sided looked way better. Niki's boots were the same color as the stripe going down her uniform. It fit well and Niki loved the fact it was short sleeved. Suddenly Niki saw in the mirror someone falling through the ceiling and onto her bed.

"Oh hey there…" Niki said suspiciously.

"Oh my god! I'm like so sorry!" The girl apologized, "It's just like I have a hard time controlling…"

Niki put a hand up, signaling to the girl to stop talking, "Trust me, you don't have to apologize about not being able to control your powers. I've been here for months and I still have some trouble."

The brunette smiled at Niki. "Thanks. I'm Kitty Pryde, the new girl."

"Niki Foxx," Niki chirped, "Hey, your first name is an animal and my last name is one! We should be best friends!"

Kitty laughed at Niki, "Okay if you like insist! But like, I totally need a friend around here."

"I know what you mean," Niki moved toward her bed and sat next to Kitty, "Like Jean is great but she's not best friend material for me."

"Oh I totally get what you mean. She likes…" Kitty stopped short, not wanting to say what she thought.

"Yeah she is." Niki agreed, knowing exactly what Kitty was thinking.

Kitty looked at Niki's X-suit. The Professor had just given Kitty her suit, but hers wasn't short sleeved. As Kitty thought about it, neither was Jean's or any of the other ones she saw.

"What's with the sleeves?" Kitty asked.

"Well," Niki started, "My first X-Suit melted and then my second one froze."

"How did you do that?" Kitty asked with astonishment.

Niki snapped her fingers and Kitty watched as a flame appeared in Niki's left hand and a stream of water spouted out of her right.

"Okay so I like get the melting, but how did you like freeze it?" Kitty asked.

Niki smiled, "I can do this too!" She changed the water in her hand into ice, "That's how I froze it. The Prof couldn't make a suit that can withstand both extreme heat and extreme cold. So I get short sleeves."

Kitty looked around Niki's room. It reminded Kitty of her own room back home. Both had posters of bands and hot guys and a calendar. Kitty focused on the calendar, she found today's date and noticed it said Date with Mark and had a sad face next to it.

"Who's Mark?" Kitty asked.

Niki rolled her eyes, "This kid who keeps asking me out when I'm not paying attention to what he's saying."

"Wow that totally sucks!"

"Tell me about it!" Niki vented, "And the worst part he isn't my type! Like, have you met Scott?"

"He's the one who like is always wearing sunglasses, right?" Kitty was pretty sure she was right.

"You got it. Well Mark is almost exactly like him. Yeah Scott is hot, but seriously his personality just butts heads with mine."

"Yeah Scott seems like totally strict and stuff."

"Exactly, not my type of guy, yet I keep getting stuck going out on dates with him."

Suddenly the two girls heard a bamf and saw a blue fuzzy creature standing at the foot of Niki's bed. Kitty clung to Niki and started phasing through the bed. Both girls went free falling through the ceiling and into the room below Niki's. Kitty landed on the couch and Niki crashed down on the floor.

"Oh my god!" Kitty jumped of the couch and kneeled by Niki, "I am like so, so sorry! That…that thing just totally freaked me!"

Niki pushed her upper body off the floor and cracked her neck, "No it's okay. I guess if I wasn't use to Kurt, the thing, teleporting into my room, I would freak too."

Niki could hear Kurt in her room teleporting to this room. She decided to give Kitty some far warning this time.

"He's gonna do it again so…" Niki didn't get to finish her sentence. Kurt appeared in front of the girls again in his blue and fuzzy glory. Niki could smell that Kitty was utterly afraid of Kurt.

"Niki, Mark is on the phone," Kurt smiled slyly, "He wants to give you the details of your date."

Niki moaned and rolled on to her back. She had absolutely no desire to go out with him again. She was about to get up when Niki saw Kitty reluctantly take the phone from Kurt.

"Hi this is Kitty Pryde and I'm like Niki's best friend," She said into the phone, "And I haven't seen her in like forever. And you know the saying hoes before bros. So sorry!" Kitty hung up the phone and smiled at Niki.

Niki smiled back at Kitty, "Kitty Pryde you are the best friend I have ever had!"

Niki could smell that Kurt had left the room and the fact that Kitty seemed to suddenly relax. Both girls sat there in comfortable silence until Scott walked into the room.

"Do any of you girls now how to get a stain out of your clothes?" He asked.

Niki burst into laughter. Scott's shirt was covered in tomato sauce. Kitty laughed softly to herself, she didn't want Scott to dislike her.

"It's not funny! This punk new kid Alvers did it! Man I can't wait to get him back!" Scott growled.

"Yeah it is!" Niki managed to say between laughs.

Scott rolled his eyes and left the two girls alone to laugh at his expense. Finally Niki stopped laughing and wiped the tears from her eyes.

When Niki finally caught her breathe she said, "Now that is my kind of guy."

**So I hope you enjoyed! And please review! Tell me what you like, what you don't like and what you think needs improvment! Pleeeease if you do you get a prize! Seriously all you lurkers! Please review!**


End file.
